


Mark My Words

by inevera13



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (I'm basic), ALLURA AND SHIRO'S FIRST WORDS AREN'T CANON, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cussing, Dirty Jokes, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Here's another soulmate AU no one asked for, I cannot believe i'm doing this lol, Im a nerd, Kinda, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, One-Shot, Self-Indulgent, The beginning is basically crack tbh, This'll probably have two chapters, bear with me, but let's say it's for plot's sake otherwise this thing wouldn't work, hope u like it, i am trash, i started this accidentally, klance, mostly cuz i'm an idiot, self indulgent crack yikes, shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10026557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inevera13/pseuds/inevera13
Summary: In a world where people are born with marks showcasing the first words they'll ever hear from their soulmate, some people have common and beautiful words or phrases; others...not so much.(KLANCE SOULMATE AU)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lol i finished this instead of working on chapter 7 of Fate's Predicament smh haha i really enjoyed writing this, i hope you like it!!

When Lance had come aboard the spaceship, he hadn't even thought about what would happen to his soulmate.

But now that Hunk had voiced his own concerns, Lance became painfully aware of the mark on his leg. He was, like almost everyone, born with it, and it had grown along with him, stretching in tandem with his tanned skin, like a birth mark.

A faint "fuck you" imprinted on his inner leg.

He had been mercilessly teased for it. The fact that his soulmate's first words to him would be "fuck you" made him both wanna laugh and cry.

The thing is...over the years, many people had said that to him. He knew he could get on people's nerves, and, when he did, they sometimes gave him that less than articulated response. Especially his siblings. When in lack of a comeback just tell people to go fuck themselves, and all is right with the world.

So, as time went by, he kind of just tried to forget the words marking his body - and their importance.

Lance liked to live in the moment, and he believed that what was meant to be, would be.

But now...now he was in space - who knows how far away from Earth at this point - and had no idea of when he would come back, if he ever did.

He couldn't help but think about it.  


What words were marked on his soulmate's skin? How did they feel about them? Were they looking for him? How were they doing? Were they drinking enough water? Had Lance already met them? If not, would he ever?

Not everyone ended up with their soulmates. Some people didn't even have soulmates, and they were okay with that. There were as many sad stories out there as there were happy ones. Some people simply found solace and love in someone else. Other people searched forever.

Maybe one of those two would be his case.

"Do you think we can be soulmates with aliens? They have marks too, right?" Hunk continued. "Maybe...maybe our soulmates are in the ship!" He gasped. "Lance! What if we're soulmates?!"

Lance snorted. "Like you ever cussed someone out in your life."

"Oh...right. And what if-"

"I don't know, Hunk. What happens, happens. I think we'll be fine."

He didn't think they'd be fine. Despite never having put too much thought into it, Lance would like to one day meet his soulmate. And this whole space thing just seemed to make it a lot harder.

He used to abuse the art of pick-up lines, which increased his chances of getting a "fuck you" as a response. If he did, he could feed on the hopes that, maybe, he had just met his soulmate.

Deep within him, he knew it didn't make sense since the person would probably recognize the line, but it still gave him that little bit of hope. Even if he always ended up disappointed.

It would be nice meeting his soulmate, but he had a gut feeling that he either already had or never would.

"I mean...my mark says 'nor are you'. Isn't that pretty weird? It's so unusual! I wonder what they're like..."

"Yeah...I wonder what mine is like, too..."

Keith entered the room, his attentive, violet eyes looking around.

"Oh, hey Mullet." Lance greeted, smiling lazily.

Keith rolled his eyes. "Fuck you, Lance."

"I know you wanna." Lance winked. "Oh, come on, I was trying to be nice!" He laughed when Keith glared at him.

Lance couldn't catch the other boy's blush as he had already turned around. "You do a shit job at it."

" _Keith_!" He called, drawing out the 'i'. "Where are you going?"

"My room."

"You're always holed up in there now." He muttered.

"I guess."

"Stay with us a bit. Why would you go there to just be alone like always? You can do whatever it is you're gonna do there, here." He paused and then widened his eyes. "...You can do _almost_ everything here. Please don't take that too literally."

"I'm not you!" He blurted out, childishly.

"What? I totally get it, man. I just don't wanna watch it." He smirked, looking contemplative. "Well..."

"I'm leaving now." Keith said through gritted teeth.

"Come back soon babe, and call me if you need any help!" Lance laughed.

"Again, fuck you."

"You keep saying that! But I'm not like you, Keith, I don't have to always be at it."

"Lance..." Keith whined, exasperatedly, with his face buried in his hands and not knowing why he was still standing there, taking the jabs without being able to answer back. He felt paralyzed.

"Maybe you're my soulmate!" Lance suddenly announced, eyes widened.

" _What?!_ " Keith now stood straight as a board - which was somehow ironic -, all of his blood had suddenly rushed to his face and he felt dangerously light-headed.

The other boy started laughing hysterically while Hunk just stared at the whole scene, looking at them like they were bat-shit crazy. "I'm kidding! Relax! You looked like you were gonna die from lack of oxygen!"

Keith spluttered. "It's just- you're ridiculous!"

"You guys are dumb." Hunk deadpanned.

Keith sighed and finally found the strength to leave the room.

"What's his problem?" Lance mumbled.

★★★

After dinner, they all gathered in the common room talking, like they often did.

"Well," Shiro began after Hunk brought up the soulmate topic. "My soulmate mark is...pretty generic." He chuckled. "'Hello'. But...i think that when the person _does_ come along...you realize it. That it's the hello you've been waiting for." He discreetly glanced at Allura, who looked distracted. "I guess not everyone's the same, though." He finished, quietly.

Lance snorted. "My true love's first words to me are 'fuck you', so..."

"You deserved it..." Keith mumbled under his breath.

"What?"

"I said mine is worse." He answered, louder.

"Oh, yeah!" Hunk exclaimed. "You never talked about yours."

"It's not something I enjoy talking about." He mumbled. "I never really wanted to meet my soulmate, it's not something that particularly interests me."

Because he was scared.

"How could you say that?" Lance asked, sounding almost offended. "I'd love to meet mine. Even if they're probably kind of an asshole." He snorted.

Keith rolled his eyes and sagged against the couch. "Wow, Lance, i bet you'd be a _great_ boyfriend."

"You know it, babe." He winked.

Hunk laughed. "You two are always flirting, jeesh."

"We're not-!"

"Yeah, yeah." Hunk interrupted. "Anyway, what does your mark say, Keith?" He asked, excitedly.

"I'm not telling any of you. You'll hold it over me forever."

"But-!"

"Nope."

"You suck." Lance deadpanned.

"Yeah, I do." Keith smirked for a second before he realized what he had just said, eyes widening. "Uh..."

The blue eyed boy started laughing hysterically. "I can't believe you!"

Keith wanted to _die_.

"I bet it's some emo crap." Pidge murmured.

"What's yours, Pidge?" Keith rushed to ask, trying to ignore Lance practically crying tears of joy by his side.

"Um...well, uh...i don't think it matters. I'm also not very interested in all that soulmate stuff." She blushed prettily.

"Pidge!" Lance whined, sobering up. "Come on! If it doesn't matter, why can't you tell us?"

"Because it doesn't matter!" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Pidge! Please!" Hunk pleaded, drawing out the vowels.

"Yeah, come on!" Allura joined in, smiling.

She groaned, unable to resist their pleading. "Fine! I'll tell you. But if anyone ever mocks me, I will end them. I don't care about Voltron. I _will_ kill whoever dares laugh." She said all this while looking straight at Lance, earning her a nervous chuckle from the boy.

"Go ahead!"

"Okay, well..." She cleared her throat. "My soulmate mark is on my back and it says..." She grumbled. "...It says 'oh no, you're hot'." Pidge begrudgingly admitted, sighing.

Lance gasped and quickly hid his face in a pillow, doing his best to remain serious after she glared at him fiercely.

"Does...does that mean-" He had to take a deep breath. "Does that mean your- your soulmate is a meme lover?"

"It might not have anything to do with memes!" She snapped.

"Hey, that's great!" Said Hunk. "Your future lover finds you attractive."

She scoffed. "Yay."

"Allura, what's yours?" Shiro asked.

"Well..." She sighed. "My mark says 'hi'." She laughed bitterly. "The Universe wasn't very imaginative..."

"Do you think there's any chance you've already met them...?"

"I'm not sure...I've never felt that strongly for anyone...I've never felt that 'a-ha!' moment, you know? But...I guess it's possible. Many people have told me 'hi'...maybe I should've been paying more attention."

"Yeah I get that..." He mumbled.

"Ah!" Coran sighed, upon entering the room. "I very much enjoy talking about soulmate marks! It's so interesting! Sadly, my soulmate died along with Altea..." He smiled sadly, trying to hide how much it truly affected him. "But she was wonderful...my mark says 'I love your eyes' and hers said 'wow'." He laughed wholeheartedly. "She was lovely..."

They talked for a little while longer until Keith stood up.

"Well, i'm going to my room."

"Yes, again. Go to your hole, then..." Lance said bitterly.

"Quit whining. If you miss me that much, join me."

"With pleasure." The boy grinned.

"Goodbye!" Keith said a little louder than necessary, bolting to safety.

When he was already out of the room, they could still hear him scream "You better not actually come, Lance!".

★★★

It was a little past midnight when someone knocked on Keith's door. He quickly got up and opened it, ready to jump into action.

A casual looking Lance stood in his doorway.

"Ugh, what do you want?" He asked, groggily, his brain rapidly going back to sleep now that he knew everything was fine.

"What does your soulmate mark say?" Lance asked rather seriously.

"I- what? Why do you care so much?"

"I need to know...for- for science."

"Oh my God, you're such a dork."

"And you're an annoying emo. What's your mark say?"

Keith sighed. "Can we not have this conversation now?"

"Why do you have to keep it a secret?! It can't be that bad. Are you just trying to keep your broody, mysterious image?"

"Sure, let's go with that."

"Keith! Why can't you just tell me?!" Lance snapped, entering the room.

Keith closed the door and groaned. "And why do you have to know?!"

"Because i do!"

"Why?!"

"What if we're soulmates?!" Lance screamed, before gulping, seemingly calming down. "What if we're soulmates, Keith? I've been thinking about this subject a lot more lately, and...what if? You know?" He sighed, sitting on the unmade bed.

"I- uh. I don't know."

"I just don't understand why you wouldn't share it." Desperation had begun eating at him. "Like...I know we're probably not soulmates, since you hate my guts, but- Nevermind, I don't know what I expected coming here. Can you just forget this ever happened? I need to go back to sleep, this is all just sleep deprivation." He laughed tiredly.

Lance got up but Keith stopped him. "Wait." He gulped. "Why would you think I hate you? You're the one who seems to hate me."

"Why would I hate you?!"

"Why would i?!"

"Well-" He sighed again. "I don't know..."

"Exactly." Keith answered more softly. "Look...I know I don't really show it, but i- I kinda don't dislike you, I guess." He grumbled, quickly facing away.

Lance tried to grin cockily at that, but he couldn't hide his flustered state. "Psh, you love me!"

"Shut up, nerd." Keith turned away, not wanting the other boy to see his terribly red stained skin.

"Well, I don't...dislike you either, if we're being honest." Lance grumbled. "And...I respect your decision to not talk about your mark. Sorry, i came here and basically attacked you...I'm just not in a great place right now."

"Thanks." He gulped. "I- I get it. And it doesn't mean I'll never share my mark with you. All of you. I'm just not ready yet. But, uh, if you need to talk about it..."

"Thanks." He smiled weakly. "I'll be fine though. In any case, goodnight." He turned to leave.

"Yeah. Goodnight."

After Lance left, Keith sighed and let himself fall on his bed, thinking about his mark and all that it implied.

He thought back to the moment he'd first met Lance at the Garrison. The annoying boy had strode over to him and stuck out a hand. "Nice mullet. Do you also ride a Chevy?"

Keith had immediately recognized the phrase as the mark he had on his thigh, but his instinct had still been deadpanning a well-deserved "fuck you" to which Lance had scoffed before actually presenting himself and leaving after being rewarded with Keith's silence, seeing as he was still too busy making sure his heart wouldn't leap out of his mouth.

He sighed and closed his eyes. How funny that fate had brought them together like that. Despite being scared, the boy knew he should let Lance know one of these days. Maybe he'd recognize the line. But for now, Keith preferred to deepen their friendship and get used to it. He needed more time to fully accept it.

He ran his hand on his left thigh, where he knew the small mark was, imagining a better future. One where he wasn't so afraid.

**Author's Note:**

> I will probably make a second and final chapter when i have time, please let me know what you think!!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! Please don't forget to leave some feedback, it's greatly appreciated! :)  
> [My Tumblr! *wink*](http://inevera13.tumblr.com/)


End file.
